nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Bros.
The Mario Bros. are a tag team in NoDQ CAW that first teamed together in Season 2. The team consists of Mario and Luigi. The duo have held the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship a record five times. NoDQ CAW History Season 2 Following an assault from Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, Mario enlisted the help of his brother Luigi to fight the team of Freddy and Jason at Carnage. Despite their best efforts, the duo came up short as the horror icons proved too much to handle, with Freddy forcing Luigi to submit to the Iron Claw to end the match. Season 3 The Marios entered the T4 in match 44, with their first round opponents being the Serial Killers. Michael Myers would prove the dominant force in the match, picking up the win after Top Rope Olympic Slam to Luigi. Season 5 The Mario Bros. would end up on Wade Needham's brand, NoDQ Pacific. They were booked to challenge Beavis and Butt-Head for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on episode two of the series but were assaulted by the Hulk and Ganondorf. The Mario Bros. would get a measure of revenge on the fifth episode of the series, facing the Hulk and Ganondorf, who were by then the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions, with the Championship on the line. With Steve Irwin having sown seeds of mistrust between the Champions, they were thrown off their game and the Marios were able to capitalise and win the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. On the eighth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Mario Bros. defended their Championship against Beavis and Butt-Head, finally delivering the match planned seven weeks previously. The challengers proved to be no match for the Champions, however, and went down without much of a fight. The Mario Bros. were scheduled to defend their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against Spider-Man and Bruce Lee on the ninth episode of NoDQ Pacific but James Bond attacked Bruce Lee before the match could begin. Instead, a Singles Match between Spider-Man and Luigi took place. This match ended in controversy after Mario was accidentally knocked off the apron by Spider-Man; in the ensuing confusion, Luigi rolled Spider-Man up to win the match. On the following episode, the previously planned tag team Championship match against Spider-Man and Lee would happen, though this time Mario would behave in underhanded fashion, using weapons behind Luigi's back. Upon learning of this, Luigi refused to accompany Mario during his match with Spider-Man on the next week's episode. However, Luigi shocked the fans by hitting the ring and attacking Spider-Man with a crutch, proving he was in on the act all along. The Mario Bros. attacked Spider-Man together until Link arrived to save his best friend. On the twelfth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Mario and Spider-Man would be participants in a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring Rocky Balboa and Charles Manson. Mario allowed himself to be disqualified after hitting Spider-Man with a ring bell. At King of the Pacific, the Mario Bros. were set to fight Spider-Man and Link with the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line, however Link attacked Spider-Man before the match could even begin, turning his back on his former friend and forming an alliance with the Mario Bros.. On the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Link- under the new moniker of Las Vegas Link- Luigi and Mario announced the formation of the Nintendo World Order. The Mario Bros. traded their blue overalls in for black ones. Link, speaking for the trio, claimed they were sick of being good guys and getting no respect. The Nintendo World Order would attack the Hulk atop the entrance area at the end of the fourteenth episode of the series. In the main event of the sixteenth episode of the series, the Mario Bros. would defend their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships against the Street Fighters. Ryu would miscalculate a Scissor Kick Flip and hit the referee, resulting in a disqualification victory for the Marios. The two teams would collide once more the following week in a Hardcore Match. This time Ryu would pick up the victory and Championship for his team following a Hadouken Fireball to Mario. At Date With Destiny, the two teams would have a rubber match in a TLC Match. After a hellacious bout, the Mario Bros. won back the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship when Mario retrieved the Championship belts suspended above the ring. At Domestic Disturbance, the Mario Bros. would defend their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against The Joker and Leatherface. Due to an unexpected bit of strategy from Leatherface, the Marios were outfoxed and lost the Championship following a Slice & Dice to Mario from the OCM. The two teams would collide once more at Undisputed Universe in a Steel Cage Match with the Mario Bros. returning to their babyface demeanour and blue overalls. The brothers defeated the Joker and Leatherface when Mario delivered a Super Mario Stunner to the Joker and a Pipe Bomb to Leatherface as Luigi escaped the cage, regaining their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Season 6 Having broken away from Las Vegas Link, the Mario Bros. were challenged by him and a mystery partner- who turned out to be Ganondorf on the first episode of NoDQ Action. The Dark Alliance, as the duo would be known, would defeat the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship after Ganondorf proved a deciding factor in the match, giving Mario a pair of Demon Neck Cranks as Link delivered a Duo ZDT to Luigi to pick up the win. Both Marios would enter a #1 Contender's Match for the NoDQ International Championship on the eleventh episode of the series also featuring the Terminator and ChefNoDQ International but would come out on the losing end when Chef pinned Luigi. Season 7 At Fully Charged, the Mario Bros. would challenge the Dark Alliance for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in a Hell In A Cell Match. In an impressive display, the Mario Bros. won the Championship after sending Ganondorf colliding into Link with the Mushroom Surprise. Season 8 Both members of the team would collide with one another in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup's first round. In a surprising display, Luigi would defeat Mario following a Super Mario Stunner before assisting his brother to his feet after the match. Luigi would fall to Ganondorf in the second round of the tournament. With the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship having been vacated between Season 7 and Season 8, the Mario Bros. once again clashed with the Dark Alliance, this time in a Ladder Match, to determine new Champions at The Road to Box Office Smash 1. Despite it looking like the Dark Alliance had the match won, Link turned his back on Ganondorf and cost his own team the match, allowing the Mario Bros. to pick up the win. After the match, Mortal Kombat attacked the new Champions. At Box Office Smash, Mortal Kombat and the Mario Bros. would collide with the Championship on the line. Despite Scorpion and Sub-Zero's impressive teamwork, the Mario Bros. were once again victorious and kept their Championship. At The Road to Violent Impulse 3, Mario faced Spider-Man in a Singles Match. If Spider-Man won the match, he would be granted a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match against the Mario Bros. at Violent Impulse along with his as-yet unnamed tag team partner. A Spidey Sense Suplex from Spider-Man was enough to secure the match. At Violent Impulse, Spider-Man's partner was revealed to be Batman. Batman's Gotham City Drop proved enough to keep Mario down for a 3-count for Spider-Man and Batman to be named the new NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. At Ringside Wars, the Mario Bros. faced Team 3-D in a match to decide which team could claim to be wrestling's greatest tag team. Unfortunately, perhaps thrown off their game at Violent Impulse, the Mario Bros. fell short in the match after a 3-D to Mario from Brother Ray and Brother Devon. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, the Mario Bros. would receive their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship rematch against Spider-Man and Batman. The Champions would hit the Marios with simultaneous finishing moves and pin them at the same time. Luigi would kick out at 2, but Mario did not, ending the Mario Bros.' chances of victory. Following the match, Luigi brutally assaulted Mario, dissolving their partnership. The two would enter into a bitter rivalry following this. Dual Finishers/Combo Attacks *Mushroom Surprise (Doomsday Device) *Warp Zone (double steel pipe shot) *Double Powerbomb *Double Flapjack *High Angle Neck Breaker Trivia *One of the team's matches went to a No Contest, thus it is not reflected in their Win-Loss-Draw statistics. Category:Tag Teams